In recent years, portable wireless terminals such as portable telephone and PHS (Personal Handy phone System) terminal are widely spread, so that it is possible to make a call or to obtain information regardless of location or time. In particular, an amount of information that can be obtained is recently increased and a wireless communication method of high speed and high quality is adopted so as to download a large amount of data. The wireless communication method can transmit the large amount of data in the upload as well as in the download.
In addition, a technology is established which makes public contents such as images (still images and moving pictures) captured in the portable wireless terminal and voice to an external server on the Internet, through the data upload in the portable wireless terminal The contents that have been once made public are freely available by unspecified persons.
Conventionally, the upload of content has required somewhat knowledge about a computer. However, a technology has been recently known which can automatically upload content such as still image and moving picture to a storage, which is provided at the outside, by an easy operation of simply pushing an upload button.
In addition, regarding a using method of the uploaded content, a technology has been known which totals vote information related to a specific image of an uploaded image group and determines content to be displayed on another terminal on the basis of the final total of the vote information.